


We Could Be Happy

by Queenie_Mab



Series: PJO ficlets and oneshots [28]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Canon Related, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Memory Alteration, Mutual Masturbation, Smut, Some Humor, Universe Alteration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:10:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3704907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_Mab/pseuds/Queenie_Mab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico knows something is just not quite right, but when Percy offers him his dreams, he's not going to question it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Could Be Happy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yvieinsane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvieinsane/gifts).



> Based on prompt #40 "Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?" from an [ask-meme](http://mab-speaks.tumblr.com/post/113494424154) on Tumblr. Requested by [yvieisqueer](http://yvieisqueer.tumblr.com/).

~*~

  


I sit on the red and gold striped bedspread, the backs of my boots banging the bed frame, shoulders slumped, staring at the blank television screen. I hold onto my anger, trying to use it to tether me to reality. Life as a demigod is seriously messed up and I feel it, deep inside; if I were fully anchored, I'd be screaming, fighting tooth and nail, not going down without a fight. As it is, the fight seems to drain from my limbs the longer I sit here, the harder I try to hold onto it. I can't even recall what it was I should be angry about. 

The door bangs open, springing back from the wall as Percy stumbles into the room. He's wearing a giant seahorse donut floatation thing, like little kids use, and his smile is bright and playful. He doesn't seem to notice that he's dripping all over the floor. 

"Dude! The pool is _awesome_. Seriously, man." He waddles over and stands in front of me. I can't help but follow the paths water droplets make, running down his chest, trailing to his abs and disappearing under the ridiculous water toy. "It's got these jets, and if you stand in the water just right, they'll shoot you all the way across … and on the other side, I don't even know how they managed it, there's like a suction valve and it sucks you under and sends you flying through a maze of chutes and then spits you out at the top of a giant water slide. I went through it, like twenty times already. You've GOT to try it."

I'm not sure what the hell I'm even hearing. How on earth does this guy simultaneously pull off hotter than noon in July and dorkier than Donald Duck and make me like everything about him? I don't even try to figure it out. Instead I poke his seahorse in the nose and look up at his still-smiling face. "You steal your ride from a five year old?"

He laughs, shaking his head and sprinkling my bare arms with water from his hair. It gives me goosebumps and sends an aroused shudder ricocheting through my body like one of those pinball machines in the lobby. 

"Nah, they were just passing them out to anybody who wanted one. I dunno. I thought it was funny." His expression changes, like he's on the edge of remembering something profound and it rests just out of reach. He cocks his head to the side, looking at me, looking _directly_ at me, almost like he's seeing inside me. My cheeks grow hot, but I don't back down from meeting his eyes. "Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile at me?"

I start to chuckle and the niggling at the back of my mind starts up again. _Alternate Universe_. I look down at the bedspread and then dig the keycard out of my pocket and study the label on it. LotusCash Platinum. There's something … something not right. A memory I can't quite recall. A thundering voice declaring "… too powerful to be around … the danger too great to risk … safer kept apart …" And then it dissipates like smoke, blown away with a puff of laughter from Percy when he sits beside me and throws his arm around my waist, the plastic making rubbing squelches against his skin.

"You oughtta take that thing off," I tell him, oh so aware of the current of attraction passing through my body into his and I swear I feel it vibrating back. 

Instead, he leans even closer, the stupid plastic bubble bulging between us and rubs his cheek against mine. "I think I should take it all off. You in the mood to fool around a little?"

I could have sworn it wasn't possible for my cheeks to get any hotter. I was wrong. I lean my head back against his shoulder as he slips a hand up my T-shirt, his warm palm canvassing my chest and stomach and the only response I have to give is a choked gasp: "Yeah."

Percy pulls my T-shirt off and pushes me forward enough for him to stand up. I fall back onto the bed, flat on my back, my legs hanging off, my heart hammering a mile a minute against my ribs. _Ohgodsohgodsohgods. Is this really happening?_ I know I've crushed on him for years, but when I try to recall why it's okay to do this with him now, why we haven't done it before – I'm sure we haven't – I draw a blank. And then I cease thinking altogether because he yanks my jeans off, pulling my butt off the bed with them so I have to cling to the bedspread to keep from falling entirely, and then slots himself between my legs, lifting them to wrap around his waist. He leans over me as I shudder at the sensation of our naked groins touching and he kisses up my neck to my ear. 

"Hold onto my back with both arms."

I do it, my eyes squeezed shut, thinking if it's a dream it won't end if I don't open them and if it's not a dream, I may pass out from the idea I'm allowing him to carry me. He stands up. My head spins. I'm hard and leaking against his stomach and in this position his cock prods my ass. Heat explodes in my cheeks and spreads down my body. 

"Nico. Open your eyes."

I obey. I meet his face, relieved to see he's just as red as I must be, and he's smiling wide, his sea-green eyes dancing with mirth. I want to sink into them, to drown in him. I have a feeling I should fear my emotions, should question them, but I can't. Not when he's looking at me like this, like he's _seeing me_ and finding me worthy. 

He holds me up under my butt with one arm, the other around my lower back and darts his eyes toward the pillows on the bed, then to the built in cushioned seat in front of the window. He meets my eyes again. "Bed or window?" He raises one eyebrow. 

I laugh. It feels odd, strange, and so so good. I can't help but laugh at his bad jokes and apparent fetish for exhibitonism. "Bed, idiot," I tell him and he carries me the few paces to the top of the bed and doesn't set me down. Instead, he climbs up on top of it, balancing on his knees and his strength – I have a feeling he's trying to show off how strong he is – yeah, it impresses me. 

He leans forward and I hit the pillows, my hands smoothing over the muscles in his back, then I grip him harder, my fingers pressing in, growing more desparate. I want … 

He crashes our mouths together, lying on top of me, and works his hand between our bodies, wrapping around our cocks and pulling them together. He takes turns smearing the precome at the tips with his thumb. 

I tremble beneath him, my breaths sound ragged in my own ears until I realize he's breathing just as harshly, his body trembling. "You O – Okay?" I gasp into his open mouth. 

He nods, then groans, slowing his strokes. He holds himself up with his left hand on the mattress, then pulls his knees up, shifting. I lift my hips, my thighs resting on the tops of his spread knees, arching my back and making it easier for our cocks to line up. I lick my palm and watch his eyes widen as I slip my hand under his and add lubrication, and then he does the same, not letting me pull away, instead wrapping his hand around mine, so we're jerking together. 

He kisses my lips again between breaths, his eyes half-closing with pleasure. "I've wanted this … you …" He jerks us, speeding up and adding a drag to the rub by rutting into the shared fist we make. My balls grow tight as I feel my climax building. I open my mouth, brushing my tongue over his lips when they come near enough. "… so long, Nico. Wanted you."

I lose it then and spill my load in hot spurts over the backs of our hands, choking a cry in the back of my throat as my vision goes white, and then he stiffens above me, making an equally embarrassing sound and I feel like I'm floating when his come joins mine, pooling on my stomach.

I stare upwards, unseeing for a moment longer, and then Percy's face swims back into focus, his lips turned up in a smirk. His gaze is level and his voice entirely serious when he says: "That was even better than the water slide." 

I bust out laughing, my body tingling all over with sparks of contentment. Percy grins and flops down next to me, lying on his side. He rubs my nipples with his come slimy fingers, making me twitch. As my laughter runs its course, I look at him up close, studying his lips, his long black eyelashes. The odd voice in the back of my mind that warns me to stay alert is silent for once and I hold Percy's hand on my chest, my heartbeat returning to normal. The voice can stay silent for all I care. I'm not alone and Percy … It's going to be a blast fooling around with him, falling in deep. I could be happy here forever.

The End

  



End file.
